Hurting Harry Potter
by VG Jekyll
Summary: Draco feels like he's being watched by someone who means him harm. Slash & written as reaction to 'Draco cheats on Harry, Harry leaves depressed, then Draco wants him back'-fics.


**Hurting Harry Potter  
**By VG Jekyll

_Beta-Read by WhatAboutSmee  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco pulled his cloak closer around his body and glanced fearful over his shoulder. Someone was staring at him, but who? For months he had felt as if he was being watched, but hadn't actually seen his mysterious stalker.

He quickly went to a shadowy space and apparated to his Mansion hoping to find peace in the place he was born. But it was not to be; a house elf told him that there had been a visitor in his absence that had stayed for about ten minutes and then left. When asked what the man had looked like, the house elf could only answer 'dark'. Draco went to bed that night, feeling very uncomfortable anddisturbed.

* * *

Some days later Draco received a package at his work. After first testing it for jinxes, hexes and dark curses, he carefully opened it and stared confused at the object inside. It looked like some sort of dried plant. The confused blonde was about to reach out at it when he suddenly recognized the leaves and abruptly pulled his hand back.

Shocked, he stared at the plant and backed away from it. It was Nightshade, which was very poisonous. Who would send him such a thing? Was it meant as a threat?

* * *

Draco came out of the nightclub and began to walk around aimlessly. It had been too crowded in the club and people kept bumping into him. When his hands became cold, he shoved them deep into his pockets and then felt paper brush against his fingertips. When he left his house, his pockets had been empty. Where had this paper come from?

He fished the folded note out of his pocket, opened it and stared astonished at the curly blood-red handwritten message.

_Do you miss me?_

He looked up from the message and turned around in a circle to see if someone was around. When had that paper gotten into his pocket? Maybe in the club? Was it from his stalker? He viciously shredded it and let the pieces drop to the ground. He kept glancing anxiously over his shoulder all the way home.

* * *

The blonde girl hung heavy onto his arm and Draco had to help her navigate through the crowd. She smiled drunkenly up at him and he smirked, making some meaningless comment that made her laugh. She leaned over his arm and whispered a promise in his ear, making the smirk widen.

They found their way to her apartment where they shed their clothing and dropped themselves on her bed. However, before it could become more heated, the windows to her bedchambers burst open. A shocking ice cold wind surged through the room, making the door open too and slamming it loudly against the wall.

The blonde girl screamed, sobering up in less than a second, and Draco quickly walked butt-naked to the windows to close them. However, when he reached out for the windowframe, he noticed a person standing in the middle of the street. The figure was staring right back at him.

Draco immediately shut the window and curtains and stared panting in fear at the blonde girl who had pulled a blanket around her cooled body. Draco went home immidiately.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door to his office and Draco glanced up from the paper he was working on. He nodded in acknowledgment to the man standing in the doorframe who threw a letter in his lap. Could it be from his stalker? The envelope was strangely enough empty and Draco curiously turned it around in his hands. On the envelope were only his name and the abbreviation "n.n."

The rest of the day Draco tried to remember who he knew with those initials. It was morning when he realized that n.n. stood for nomen nescio: an unnamed one.

* * *

Draco noticed the brown-haired guy staring at him, but didn't make a move of encouragement, something he normally would. The whole ordeal with the blonde girl was still fresh in his mind and the thought that the boy could be his stalker was also an option he thought he'd better not ignore.

He sipped from his drink and let his eyes travel disecting over the crowd, unconsciously checking for people who were acting strange. Could that man be him? Was that his stalker? Suddenly the brown haired guy stood in front of him and offered him another drink.

Draco slowly forgot his suspicions about him being his stalker and before the night was over, they were snogging each other senseless in an alley. In the middle of a very passionate kiss, the guy suddenly pulled away and put a hand against his own cheek. Draco frowned and was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed it.

The guy's skin was slowly changing and became a gory grey color. Draco watched with horror as large pits and swellings changed the guys face into a painting of Picasso. The guy frantically touched his face, shrieked and then fainted.

Draco blinked and stared at the opening of the alley. He could just see the corner of a cape disappear and ran with sudden hatred after the person responsible for turning him into a nervous wreck. When he left the alley, his nemesis was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Draco woke up in the middle of the night and was still wondering what woke him up when he noticed. A dark figure slowly crept towards his bed and Draco yelped before falling out of his bed onto the floor. The intruder walked around his bed and then loomed over him. "Hello Draco," the figure's soft voice said.

"Who are you?" asked Draco, frightened, as he stared wide-eyed up at him.

"You've already forgotten about me, Draco-luv?' the man asked in a bemused tone.

The intruder turned his head slightly towards the open window and Draco could see the green emerald eyes glisten as a ray of light lit the man's face. Oh Merlin! It's him!

"You shouldn't have cheated on me," Harry said calmly and Draco saw how an angry green fire started to burn in his eyes, just a tint darker than his emerald eyes normally were. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest.

"Did you enjoy hurting me?" he wondered, his tone too calm to belong with those deadly eyes. "Was it intent or just my luck that I walked in on you two that night?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't get anything out. Not even a plea for forgiveness or an apology. An apology would be useless anyway.

Harry sighed and then shrugged carelessly. "I'm sorry it has to be this way." he said with some regret and then softly muttered a curse, shooting a flash as green as Harry's own eyes at the blonde.

* * *

Draco shot right up in bed and stared at the wall in front of him, panting. Finally after a few minutes, he got the courage to look beside him and almost sighed in relief as he saw the person sleeping next to him. He lay back down and turned on his side so he could study the other's face.

Soft locks of jet black hair framed the handsome visage next to him and Draco couldn't help but marvel at the innocent beauty his bedmate possessed. A smile graced the boy's lips and the dimple that Draco loved came into existence again. His eyes traveled over the face, skimmed over the boy's nose and then they met with deep emerald.

"Can't sleep, luv?" Harry asked with a husky voice and Draco shook his head, speechless at the sight of those wonderful eyes, shining warmly at him. He reached out and pushed a lock of black hair behind his lover's ear.

"I had a nightmare," he admitted and found himself immediately tightly wrapped in the other's embrace. He buried his face in the Gryffindor's neck and sighed contently.

"Was it that bad?"

"I dreamed I had lost you."

Harry chuckled. "You should have realized it was a dream. You're stuck with me and getting rid of me won't be that easy."

"I'll never hurt you… intentionally. You know that, right?"

"I know.

"And you know that-"

"Yes."

"And I will forever-"

"I know, Draco-luv."

Draco smiled sleepily and kissed Harry's collarbone softly before laying his head back down. He closed his eyes and had almost fallen asleep when he heard Harry whisper: "I love you too Draco. Forever."

* * *

**End**

_**Note From VGJekyll:**_ A _sappy ending, but very relieving. This fic was actually made as a reaction to those 'Draco cheats on Harry, pregnant Harry leaves, some years later they meet again and Draco tries to get Harry back'-fics. There are a few good ones amongst those, but I can't help seeing Harry as someone who will want to have revenge. I hope that it amused you!_


End file.
